The Missing Princess
by Mahouga Shin
Summary: Kagamine Len and Kagami Rin was engaged,They live in a castle...What should Len Do if Rin Escaped in the castle? ..RinxLen NONTWINCEST..
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just my Own Story I don't own VOCALOID...

* * *

_Rin's POV:_

I'm Kagami Rin I was Living with my Fiance Kagamine Len in a Kingdom,Len was very Gentle,Smart,Handsome,Also Talented...But he keep me inn in the Castle,He don't want me to go outside the castle,But the Garden is allowed,I don't know why he doesn't Want me to go out? The thing he always said was it's Dangerous...

Now I'm 12 years old and Len was 14,I was Still sleeping then someone Open the door to wake me  
And it was ...

Len

"Wake up!"

"nnn..."

"Rin..*Sigh* It's already 8:26 a.m in the Morning, the Breakfast are ready also."he said.

"I'm Sorry.."I stand and yawn.

"You better get change"Len said and get out the Room.

"ok"When he Left I get change already and Go to the Dining Room,When I was entering the Dining Room."Good morning."Haku-san said,Yowane Haku was one of our Maid.  
"Good morning too"As I greeted,Then I entered the Dining Room

"Good Morning Queen Meiko and King Kaito"As I greeted again.

"Good Morning Rin-chan,I told you call me Father"Kaito-san said

"Oh Sorry dear Father"As I apologize.

"Rin-chan how's your sleep?" Meiko-san asked.

"it's ok"I said,then I begun to eat my breakfast.

Our breakfast was a Bacon,Egg,a soup and a Bread of course a Milk for us I was eating I'm still imagining the ouside..is it really be dangerous?

When we finished our breakfast I headed to the library with Len to study .

"Len can I asked a question?"

"What?"

"Why you don't want me to go outside?"

"did I tell you many times,I'ts dangerous!"

"Please don't yell I'm just asking.."

"ok"

Even I asked him and asked it's always the same *sigh* When we get there I started to find a book ..I don't know what book I was finding ,I saw Len already in his table readin continue to find the book I was I saw nothing I just get the book of Music..How boring.

"Len?"

"What again?"he raised his one eyebrow.

"ummm...are you still studying how to use a sword?"

"it's none of your business"

"ah!"after he said that I feel like I'm aTroublesome here in the castle,After I read the book I started to go to my Room.

* * *

_Len's POV:_

I'm Kagamine Len the son of the King and Queen,I was Protecting my Dear Princess,Kagami Rin,I was very disapoint what I did to her today,I feel like I'm too cold to her,I said the word "none of your business" in the first time..*Sigh* what should I do,I need to apologise to her..  
Maybe when the Nights come..

When the Night came,I headed to Rin's Room to say sorry to her what happened last time...  
When I started to knock no ones answering then I tried to open her Room no one's there?  
Haku-san said that Rin never come out in her room today..What should I do? I saw the window was open,I started to walk I saw a Cloth,She looks like she escape to the Castle! What should I do!  
I run toward the Guard and told them what happened,Then I also tell Mom and Dad..

It's my fault that I didn't give her a walk in the city...


	2. Chapter 2:Strangers!

Chapter 2: Strangers!

_Rin's POV:_

_Now,I escape the Castle I was living *sigh* Now I need to be carefull so no one can Notice me..I mean the guard in the castle was looking for me ...I wear a Brown Blanket to cover my I walk around._

_When I was Walking around I feel a strange feeling like someone was watching me.I look at the Clock in a Bread Store it was already 10:46 in the eveningThen I continue to walk for a few steps,Then I stop,I look at my back..Then I saw a Guy, It was dark so I can't see his face."Ummm..Who are you?" I guy didn't respond to my question.I feel a little Nervous about this,I shouldn't go out in the guy walk...When he get nearer at me "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"he ask. "Ummm..." how do I explain to it.. The Guy Grabbed my arms. "Ah!" Then he put a Handkerchief in my Mouth so I can't Scream, "I'm sorry Princess." The Guy whisper.I feel a bit Sleepy,Looks like he put a sleeping pills or whatever in the Handkerchief._

_Next Morning,I clearly open my eyes "nn.." Then I saw a Guy who had a Blonde hair with a Clip and a Girl who had a Blonde hair too ,She looks like Len in a Girl form and the Guy look Like me in the Guy form. "Long Time no -sama" The Guy said."Ummm...Who are you."I ask. "*Sigh*You can't remember us?" he said. *Clang * I can't Walk theres a Chain in my Neck, "Why there's a Chain in my neck" I ask. "Can we Intoduce our Names? *Sigh* I'm your Twin Brother Rinto and this Girl ismy Girlfriend.."He said "Rinto..Rinto!" I said "*Sigh* Why you had a Chain's in your Neck?"He said "No!That's why I'm asking you."I yell. "My dear Girlfriend,Explin it to her"He Grin.  
"Ohime-sama...Please Forgive Honey what he just did to you."_

"_*Sigh*"_

"_Honey want's to get you back,But the Prince didn't allowed you to go outside beacuse it's dangerous,The Prince Means Dangerous was Honey cause the Prince dont want to lose you also Rinto too."_

"_Rinto.."Now I understand but Why he need to chained me._

"_Ah! About the Chain's Honey don't want you to escape in this Tower, Were we live." _

"_Tower?"_

"_Yeah,This Tower was Far Far away in the Kingdom"The Girl Smile Gently._

"_Wait a Minute! Rinto ou haven't tell me This Girl's name!"_

"_haha! Forgot it,Her name is Lenka."He laugh._

"_*Sigh* How Long are you living here?"I ask._

"_For a 2 years"_

"_Then can you tell me the Story?"_

"_Sure..Lenka Will explan."_

_To be Continue._


End file.
